1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses and methods for processing three-dimensional graphic images based on two-dimensional graphics data and computer-readable recording media thereof, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for generating three-dimensional graphic images by inputs of a two-dimensional shape from a top plan view and a relationship between a distance and a height from an edge of the shape, and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
Recently, since a personal computer has become widely used and has been miniaturized, a three-dimensional graphic image generating tool for the personal computer is desired for the general public to intuitively create three-dimensional graphic images instead of requiring special knowledge and skills or special apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method for generating three-dimensional graphic images, a method indicating on three-dimensional coordinates each surface, each line and each point forming three-dimensional graphic images (a polygon wire frame method) and a method indicating whether or not each cube forms a part of a graphic in which method a set of cubes three-dimensionally divided represents space (a three-dimensional space applying a bitmap method) has been provided.
Another method indicating a space by simultaneous equations having x, y and z variables also has been provided. That is, in the method, a partial region to be transformed and a vector field function able to transform the partial region are indicated so that a transformed curved surface is generated by multiplying the vector field function by a transformation vector. The method is found in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.62-26584.
Moreover, there is a method in which a transformation into a specific three-dimensional graphic image is indicated by a user's operation. That is, in addition to the above Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.62-26584, it is possible to review a display and determine an effective point, a transformation region, a direction of a transformation vector and a vector magnitude. The method is found in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.7-49962 and No.7-49963.
Conventionally, the above methods realize the generation of three-dimensional graphic images.
However, the above conventional methods have the following disadvantages:
In the polygon wire frame method and a three-dimensional space applying a bitmap method, it is required to indicate three-dimensional coordinates by a user himself. Thus, it is difficult for the user to create three-dimensional graphic images. As a result, the user needs a special device to create the three-dimensional graphic images. For example, a motion capture device, a device for studying an uneven surface by using special gauges or a device for conducting a special process for images taken from two angles are used by the user.
In the method indicating a space by simultaneous equations having x, y and z variables, it is required for the user to make simultaneous equations for each graphic shape to be realized. Thus, it is required for the user to have high skills to search a considerable number of equations for the most preferable type of simultaneous equations and to make the simultaneous equations.
In the method in which a transformation into a specific three-dimensional graphic image is indicated by a user's operation, basic three-dimensional graphic data and functions for transformation operations must be included beforehand to refer to. In addition, it is required for the user to have high skills to search a considerable number of equations for the most preferable type of simultaneous equations and to make the simultaneous equations.
In the methods described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 62-26584, No. 7-49962 and No. 7-49963, some sample functions are provided. However, a mechanism for automatically applying a graphic shape to a function is not included. Thus, the user has to make a new function when the user needs a different shape than can be generated by the sample functions.
In any one of the above conventional methods, it is impossible to convert a two-dimensional graphic drawn by freehand into a three-dimensional graphic image. Thus, it is also impossible for the user to intuitively create three-dimensional graphic images by using the above conventional methods.
The user has to have special skills or special devices and manage a large amount of data. Otherwise, since kinds of three-dimensional graphic images possible to create are limited to the user, it is an inconvenience for the user.